Plan of Dissent
250px|thumb|Fives, Jesse & Hardcase maken plannen 250px|thumb|Supply Ship wordt opgeblazen Plan of Dissent is de 9de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Invasion in peril! Republic forces struggle to take Umbara, a hostile planet completely enshrouded in darkness. Jedi General Pong Krell and Captain Rex lead a battalion against a constant attack by a brutal enemy. Krell's aggressive and reckless strategies backfire, killing many clones. Despite the Jedi general's dangerous tactics, Captain Rex's squad successfully captures a critical airbase. This further fuels the mistrust of Krell's leadership, dividing his men. Synopsis Het 501st Legion heeft onder het bevel van Pong Krell de luchtmachtbasis op Umbara veroverd dankzij een alternatief plan van Rex. Fives en Hardcase gebruikten Umbaran Starfighters om de weg vrij te maken en zijn benieuwd om meer te leren over de vreemde technologie. Krell krijgt een bericht van Obi-Wan Kenobi dat de hoofdstad op Umbara nog steeds wordt bevoorraad zoals voordien. Het blijkt afkomstig te zijn van een Separatist Supply Ship. De communicatie valt al snel weg en Krell beseft dat de aanval zo snel mogelijk moet worden hervat. Wanneer Rex dit plan aan de Clones uitlegt, vatten zij dit op als een van de zovele zelfmoordmissies van Krell. Vooral Fives, Hardcase, Jesse en Kix zijn tegenstanders. Dogma kiest de kant van Krell en argumenteert dat de General zijn eigen beweegredenen zal hebben. Fives heeft een plan om met de Starfighters te infiltreren in het grote schip, een idee dat hij kreeg door Anakin Skywalkers vernietiging van het Droid Control Ship tijdens de Invasion of Naboo. Rex vindt het een goed plan, maar zoals verwacht vindt Krell het verloren moeite. Hij vindt de Clones geen piloten en zegt dat hij elke troeper nodig heeft voor de aanval. De troepers blijven argumenteren onder elkaar en Rex waarschuwt hen wat de gevolgen zijn voor het niet opvolgen van bevelen. Wanneer Dogma aankomt, zwijgen de Clones omdat ze vermoeden dat hij hun plan zou kunnen gaan klikken aan Krell. Toch gaan Fives en Hardcase door met hun plan door en ze ‘testen’ de Starfighters in een hangar. Deze test verloopt veel slechter dan gepland en Hardcase vuurt zelfs een raket af die de poort van de hangar vernietigt. Krell haast zich naar de hangar en vraagt uitleg naar wat er allemaal gaande is. De Clones proberen zich uit de situatie te redden door te zeggen dat ze probeerden om de technologie van de Umbarans te kraken, maar dat ze op een boobytrap waren gestoten die Hardcase kon onschadelijk maken. Voor Krell is het duidelijk dat de Clones noch piloten zijn en dat de technologie van de Umbarans te gevaarlijk is. Maar wanneer Rex Fives, Hardcase en Jesse tegenkomt tijdens een patrouille, zeggen de Clones dat ze hun plan willen uitvoeren. Rex oppert dat hij hen niet langer kan helpen als ze dit doen. Dogma merkt ’s nachts de lege bedden op van de Clones en maakt Tup wakker. Dogma overtuigt hem om dit te gaat rapporteren aan Krell omdat zij anders ook mee verantwoordelijk worden gesteld. Rex kan de afwezigheid van de Starfighters tegen Krell verantwoorden als een deel van de nakende missie naar de hoofdstad. De Captain kan net Dogma en Tup onderscheppen om het plan van Fives te verraden aan Krell. De drie Clones komen terecht in een gevecht in de atmosfeer en slagen erin om het grote schip binnen te dringen. De Battle Droids merken echter dat de Clones de Starfighters besturen en de Tactical Droid Commander beveelt om de deuren te sluiten en ook de Ray Shields aan te schakelen. Hierdoor geraken de starfighters er niet meer doorheen. Ze worden ingesloten door Battle Droids, maar Hardcase ziet zijn tijd aangebroken. Hij springt uit zijn starfighter en loodst een raket achter de schilden naar de reactor. Hij zegt dat Fives en Jesse moeten vluchten om de strijd voort te zetten. De reactor wordt vernietigd en Hardcase offert zichzelf op. Rex en Krell zien dat het schip is vernietigd en de Captain probeert de schuld voor de missie op zichzelf te nemen, maar Fives wil daar niet van weten en zegt dat het zijn schuld is. Krell is woedend en verklaart dat Fives en Jesse voor de krijgsraad zullen komen om te worden geëxecuteerd voor het negeren van zijn bevelen. Inhoud Nieuw *Separatist Supply Ship Bekend *Rex *Fives *Hardcase *Jesse *Kix *Dogma *Tup *Pong Krell *Obi-Wan Kenobi Categorie:Televisie